Inucoms
by serenity-angel92
Summary: Kagome's 15th birthday...wonders what she would get...an Inucom...maybe! This is a cross between Inuyasha and Chobits. AU. InuKag SanMir
1. Meet Inuyasha The Inucom

Authors Note: Hello! This is also just for fun. I won't continue this if I don't get some reviews.

_This is a story about Inuyasha and Chobits…so basically it's a crossover!_

Inucoms 

Chapter one Met Inuyasha _the_ Inucom.

It was my 15th birthday. My friends and I decided to celebrate it at their house (Sango's) this afternoon. I wondered what sort of present I would get…maybe a _persocom_.

"Feh! What am I thinking! A persocom is expensive! I wouldn't EVER get one. Especially one of those ones with the cute little doggy ears…they are so rare…oh I so wished that I could get an Inucom." I said complaining about what I would get.

* * *

OH! Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi and today is my 15th birthday. Oh I'm so happy. I live with my mother and grandfather and Souta…my annoying brother. These days, persocoms are THE hit, people would have them and make good use of them and be their friends and show them the world around us. But not me…I'm to poor to get one.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come over here!" Sango shouted to me.

"Coming…"

"So did your mom say yes to come over to celebrate with us?" Sango asked me.

"Ah…yeah"

"Ok!" Sango cheered.

"Sango dearest!"

"Miroku! I told you NOT to call me that!" Sango slapped him across the face.

"Ok…what about pretty? You are pretty you kno-" Miroku didn't get the chance to finish off his compliment. Sango slapped him again on the other side of his cheek.

"Serves you right for doing stuff that I don't like."

* * *

At Sango's house, we all looked around and around and around. It was so big! See Sango is one of the richest people in our school. She has a persocom herself. But unfortunately… her persocom is Miroku, the sick bastard. He goes everywhere Sango goes.

Everyone was here, including Hojo a guy who everyone says he likes me, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. They all came to celebrate MY birthday.

They all put their presents in a corner and then we ate our cake. It was delicious, Strawberry and Vanilla cake...Yep! My favorite.

So anyways it was time to open my presents. First I opened Yuka's, she gave me a set of clothing's, which was very nice. Then Ayumi gave me a soft toy. She real took time into picking that one out. Hojo gave me a silk scarf and a necklace. And Eri gave me a book of how to use an Inucom.

"Umm…Eri?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Why did you give me a users book for an INUCOM!"

"OH you'll see!"  Eri smiled at me.

_Oh I wonder what Sango giving me…she's taking so long and left the table after the cake… _I said thinking to myself.

"Umm…where's Sang-!"

"OMG! Is that what I THINK it is! I mean it's huge... so…is it…?" I said to Sango as she came out of her room.

"Well Kagome, you'll have to see for yourself!" Sango said as if it WAS what I was thinking.

I started to unwrap the present and I saw red material and white hair.

"…But only…THEY have white hair…" I said curiously.

"…" Everyone was silent as I slowly unwrapped the present.

White hair, red clothing's, and… DOGGY EARS!

"Oh my gosh Sango thank you SOOOO much!" I shouted hugging her and jumping around.

"It's ok Kagome it wasn't THAT expensive." Sango explained.

"Like how much would THAT be…?"

"Um…around $1000000." My mouth dropped open and I couldn't even stand.

As I fell I felt a couple of strong supportive arms wrap around me.

As soon as I felt them I looked around to see and Inucom looking at me. His eyes were so rich and golden and had whitish silverfish hair and wore a red haori, he had cute little doggy eyes sticking up on top of his head and he…he…he was so cute.

"Th…thank you…" I said shakily.

"…Keh!" said the Inucom.

Once I got up I asked him what his name was.

"My name is Inuyasha, I'm model 5000 and you are my mistress…Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha replied in a calm voice.

"…'_Blink, blink'_…" I couldn't say anything again. _'How on EARTH did he know my name…?' _

"Oh umm Sango…this is freaking me out! How the hell did he know MY name!" I said shocked.

"Oh…oops! I guess I forgot to tell you…We taught him many things about you…We even taught him how to get home…your home." Sango said unsurely.

_Authors Note: Hey! Did you like it? Huh? Did ya? Well I hope you did. Please read and review._


	2. My past My future

_Authors Notes: Hey! All people who gave me my reviews I thank them all._

_Chapter Two _

"You WHAT! Ahem. I mean…you did…?" Kagome said.

"Yeah so if he gets lost, it can ALWAYS find his way home!" Sango added.

"…Oh…ok…that's good." I said.

"Ok Inuyasha, I hear that you were a collectors item." I asked him curiously.

"…Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha said

"Well if you were THAT expensive as Sango says you were, then how come you're so damn rare?" I said wanting an answer straight away.

"That would be none of your business." Inuyasha said completely ignoring my question and me.

"HEY! You said it yourself Inuyasha! That I was your _'mistress'_ and you would serve me!" I yell at him.

"Yes and I did but I NEVER said that I would _'serve'_ you." Inuyasha was way to clam about this.

* * *

When was got home, Inuyasha still hasn't said a word to me yet. '_Maybe he's thinking about why he didn't tell me…or that it was too secretive to tell me. Hmph! Well fine he doesn't have to tell me…well I guess it is probably hard to tell someone you just met something that you had for a long time. But still! He did say that I was HIS mistress and once a persocom OR an Inucom says something they CAN'T turn back!' I thought in my mind._

Inuyasha was waving his arm in front of me when I was in the think mode and made stupid faces at me. I snapped out of it and surprisingly he began his story…

"A long time ago like around 50 years ago, I was owned by a young priestess whom looks JUST like you. Her name was Kikyo… Kikyo was kind and gentle and she was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She was powerful so she made my brother, my great father and me, the Inucoms, with her unlimited powers…until one day; an evil lord of a huge castle stole her away and locked her up in an unbreakable cell. " Inuyasha started.

"So did she get though? You did say that she CREATED you, and had unlimited priestess power." I asked.

"Look woman! I'm getting to that…be patient!"

"She was locked up for three long months and then got killed, just like her mother… She used the last of her power to send me and my brother thirty- two years into the future and now I'm here. I'm here with a girl who looks JUST like my lo-…Kikyo." Inuyasha ended.

It was such a sad, sad story! I felt like crying but I could make him see me cry to me death or something.

"…'_Sniff, sniff'_ " I DID start to cry damnit!

Inuyasha looked at me. "Why are you crying? It wasn't even you! I SAID she LOOKED like you. But you're not."

"So! You said it was a person you really cared for and… and you can't even feel sorry!" I cried harder.

"…Look…you're the one who wanted to know how MY life story went and so since I'M your Inucom, then I HAD to tell you. OK!"

"…Yeah…"

"Now stop crying for nothing and be fricken happy!"

* * *

"Wait…you said you had a brother…right?" I said drying up my tears.

"Yeah…what about the Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm…where is he? Was he like you…you know, like also a collectors item?" I just had to know the answer to this!

"Well…he was sold to a young looking girl…umm…I forgot what her name was though…."

"Oh…"I said nodding my head.

"SO! Inuyasha what do you do?"

"….Heh? What do you mean, what do I do?"

"I mean what sort of things do you do…what are you made for?"

"Oh! I know that…I was made for fighting and protecting." Inuyasha said proudly to me.

"Fighting AND protecting? That's like two total different things!" I said confused.

"Yeah but I fight the enemy and protect…protect you."

"Oh… So were you like this when Kikyo was around? Did you…love her?" I asked.

"…Yes and yes. But lets not get into the details ok Kagome." Giving me a mean look.

"oh..ah..Ok Inuyasha…" I replied a little scared."

* * *

"Sesshy! Look what I have!" A little girl shouted.

"Yes I see…Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hee hee! You look funny with a flower on your head Sesshoumaru!" Little Rin replied with a jumpy voice.

"…Yeah…"

_Authors Note: And THAT is the end of THAT chapter of Inucoms! Sayonara!_


	3. Drunk

_Authors Note: …I have NOTHING to say…_

Chapter three Drunk.

It was Sunday morning, two days after Kagome's 15th birthday and Inuyasha's arrival. It was 5 in the morning and Inuyasha had already woken up to the sunshine, but Kagome was still asleep…like usual.

"Kagome, wake up Kagome!" Inuyasha shoved me and pushed me off my bed.

"…Ouch…" I groaned. I felt pain all over my fallen body.

"Kagome fricken hell WAKE UP!" Inuyasha was whining again.

_Gosh Inuyasha you whine like a baby without its bottle! Shut up!_ I said to myself. "Oh no! I have to get ready for the party going on at Sango's huge mansion!" I screamed accidentally in Inuyasha's fuzzy ears.

* * *

"Are you ready yet! You've been in there for over an hour!" Inuyasha…whining. 

"No! Almost finished… and done!" I came out all dressed nicely and ready to go.

When I came out, Inuyasha was staring at me like I can fly or something. Waving my hands across his dazzled face, he snapped out of it.

"Oi!"

"Why were you staring…?" I asked him innocently.

"Umm…i…ah…umm…don't…umm…don't worry…" His words were so scrambled.

"…Ok… Well let's go before we miss it…come to think of it…WE'RE LATE!"

I felt so excited and energized for the big party Sango is holding.

* * *

When we got there, there were millions, and I mean MILLIONS of people hanging around, having drinks and…and WINE! Omg! I didn't know Sango was aloud to drink WINE! 

So anyways I went in and searched for Sango and Miroku. Obviously Miroku has ditched Sango and went perverting on some random wench. I saw Sango in the corner, she was alone and seems happy to be alone without Miroku hanging around her 24/7.

"Hey Sango!" I greeted her.

"'_Hic' _'Hello! Having some fun? _'hic!'_ And hello Inuyasha! I hope you like your present and that he is being N-I-C-E to you Kagome… Have you Inuyasha! 'hic!'" Oh my gosh! Sango was drunk like hell!

"…Y-yes…" Inuyasha seems to be bothered.

"Are you Ok Inuyasha? You seem to be annoyed."

"Yeah I'm ok but I just HATE parties with MILLIONS of people around."

* * *

So we went outside and took our drinks with us. We sat near a large fountain with locust flowers in the sparkling waters. 

"Inuyasha…do you like being with me? Not because I look like Kikyo but…as myself?" I asked him seriously.

"Yeah…you're my mistress and I-" Once again I cut him off his sentenced because the answer was ALWAYS wrong.

"No…as me…not as a mistress or whatever but just…me."

"…Yeah…I guess. You're ok." Inuyasha doesn't to talk about emotional stuff because of what happened 50 years before.

"…Cause you don't seem like it…" I felt left out, even though I only known him for 2 days, something didn't feel right.

* * *

50 years before: 

"_Kikyo! Look at me in the eye will you!" Kikyo said to Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha…I…"_

"_Look Kikyo, just tell me something…Do you love me?" Inuyasha was felling sad._

"…_I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Kikyo didn't love Inuyasha. He felt his heart break in his chest as he saw a tear fall from the corner of her eyes._

"…" _Inuyasha felt speechless after what she just said. After that she just walked away crying._

* * *

"She…she doesn't love me…not at all…" Inuyasha whispered to himself. 

"…Inuyasha…" I was worried. _And I so don't think that he meant that he liked me…all he saw was Kikyo through his eyes._

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha's eyes were sad and lonely. There were many sad emotions going though his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" I think I should leave him for a while.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome leaving.

"K…Kagome? Where are you going?"

"Oh, I though that you were in deep…and I mean DEEP thought so I thought that I might leave you as you think." I explained.

"But…I don't want you to leave…" Inuyasha seems so innocent.

"…Yeah and I think you're out of your mind! Snap out of it Inuyasha!"

Snaking his head, he fell out of his daydreams and faced Kagome.

"Kagome…"

"…Did you drink something Inuyasha? I think you're drunk! Come on let's go!"

* * *

Back inside, we sat down and ordered something to drink. Inuyasha ordered beer so I did too. 

"Are you sure you can take THAT much? Don't tell me to carry you home later!"

"Yeah I'm VERY certain. Don't worry!" I said shout back at him as I left him alone on the counter. I went and searched for Sango.

* * *

"Sango! Where the hell are you!" 

"Oh hi Kagome. Don't worry now! I'm not drunk anymore." Sango said to the worried me.

"Ok…good."

After a few minutes I got drunk and I went to see how Inuyasha was doing.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome, he knew she was drunk and he HAD to carry her home.

"Are you drunk Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was worried.

" 'Hic!' Nope! I fine! 'Hic!' " I said hiccupping.

Inuyasha still had the worry face on because he knew Kagome could take that much of beer and vodka.

"Inuyasha… You're so H.O.T!" Since I was drunk, I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I leaned forward and up onto Inuyasha's lips and kissed him.

He was shocked. He had no idea what so ever that Kagome would actually kiss him!

Once I finished I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor but before I did, Inuyasha caught me.

_She kissed me! Holy shit, Kagome just kissed me! I'm an Inucom and I'm not meant to be kissed by my mistress! _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha said his goodbyes and left the party.

They were out of Sango's huge mansion and Kagome was waking up from her drunken sleep.

* * *

"Inu..yasha…" I dreamed. 

"…" He didn't talk to the drunk Kagome.

"…Yasha…"

He looked down at her and saw a tear come down her cheeks, he wiped it away with his clawed fingers. He was reminded about Kikyo when she cried.

They got home and went into Kagome's room. They both flopped down onto the bed. When Inuyasha tried to get up Kagome's arm went on top of him and made him fall back next to her.

Inuyasha had no chose but to sleep with her for the night… (hehe) So he did!

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said dreaming about Inuyasha.

"Goodnight Kagome… IKNOW you'll hate me in the morning." And with that done he went to bed with Kagome. He slid an arm around her waist and fell to sleep.

He knew that Kagome will grow to like him and so would he but… what about Kikyo, even though she has died, he still deeply loves her even after what she told him 50 years before.

* * *

_Authors Note: Well this took long enough! Sayonara everyone! My word today is Krumpus… Don't ask why!_


	4. Inuyasha's new school

_Authors Notes: Hello! Good news…I'm going to continue this story.  Bad news…I haven't updated any of my other ones…_

**Chapter Four Wake up to the sound of my voice and Inuyasha's new school.**

'_Tick tock tick tock…RING!'_ The alarm clock woke Kagome up, up in the early morning of Monday. She woke to find two strong arm wrapped around her and a breath breathing on her neck. She turn her head sideward to see the person embracing her and…

"INUYASHA! _'gasp'_" I quickly shut my mouth up cause he might hear.

_How did I come back?… Wasn't I at Sango's party? _I thought. _Oh no…I didn't…did I? Did I get FRICKEN DRUNK for the FIRST time! And Shit…why is Inuyasha on MY bed! _Now I was officially freaking out.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered quietly at him. "Inuyasha…wake up…" He still didn't answer.

"Oh for…GOD DAMNIT INUYASHA! W.A.K.E U.P!" he twitched his ears and lowered them down. _'Awww… He looks so cute sleeping like that. Oh no! Stop thinking about that Kagome, I've got school! _I thought.

"Get the hell up Inuyasha! I've got a stupid school to attend!" This time though…since I WAS gonna be late, I shoved Inuyasha off me and onto the floor. Hee hee! He half woke up moaning painfully.

* * *

When I got ready Inuyasha was now SLEEPING on the floor. I crawled over him thinking how he would react when he wakes up.

"Inuyasha…" I said in a seducing way.

"Wake up Inu…" Still sleeping so I leant sown and kissed him on the cheeks.

Straight away his eyes opened and looked at me on top of him and blushed.

"I…ah...um...ah…hi?" Inuyasha used scrambled words again.

"Good morning to you too! You know… you have to HURRY UP AND DRESS IN THE NEW SCHOOL UNIFORM!" I said then shouted.

"…school?" Inuyasha said questioned.

"Don't you know what school is?" I asked spastically.

"…Nope!" Inuyasha replied dumbly and shook his head.

"School is a lame boring place where you have to learn shit and since we are in HICHSCHOOL, we have 6 periods and they are too…very boring. You only have 1 recess break and 1 lunch break, you don't have to bring your own food but it's best if you bought your own bento (lunch…I think…). Bathroom breaks are usually impossible if you're already in class and the teachers are boring and lame…and mean." I explained.

"…Can you repeat that?…" Inuyasha asked

"..No, just get dressed."

* * *

When we got ready (I still had to fix Inuyasha up with the uniform stuff) we went and caught the bus to school. Inuyasha has never been to a school or a bus before so he was kind of nervous

"Oi! Stop staring! Haven't you ever seen someone with silver hair before!" Inuyasha yelled at the people in the bus who were staring at him.

Everyone shook their heads and looked away.

* * *

When we got to school I had to bring Inuyasha to the front office. Mr Onigumo was a mean, bad-ass principal, the only way he got the job was to act nicely to the judges who come and investigate this school. He was always picking on people and making then stay in detention after school, even if we did nothing bad. Sort of luckily, I was his _'little Kagome'_.

"Good Morning my little Kagome…and who 'this'?" Onigumo spat out the word this preferring to Inuyasha.

"This is Inuyasha and I would like to volunteer to show him around the school, Onigumo sir." I had to speak with a nice and polite voice to that bastard.

"Very well my little Kagome, but if HE doesn't be good or anything, bring him back here and I'll beat the cra-..i mean…I'll give him detention." Onigumo was nice…only to me but later THAT would change.

* * *

"So you're in my class. How fortunate!" I said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well I'll always be by your side." Inuyasha had to keep them words, he was an Inucom, and Inucoms always keep their words.

'_Ring Ring!'_ The bell for first period went and we went to class. And the first period was feared by everyone. English. No one wanted to learn another language, besides the oh so goody goody, Miroku. He wants Sango to know that he can speak as many languages as he can, just to impress her, he would do anything.

* * *

_Authors Note: Um…is this one a little short?… Oh and Kouga will come in soon…maybe next chapter or the one after. Ok chow-for-now!_


	5. Demon Kouga

**Serenity-angel92: Hi!…Um…well I noe I haven't updated this story for a LONG time…but well…I guess since I've just finished reading all the 'Chobits' books, I'd continue this. SO! How was everyone? Huh? I really hope that this…boring story hasn't bored you that much yet…cause I'm desperate for some reviews!**

**Ok…I guess this will be the…what? The 5th chapter?…Maybe…I don't noe so yeah! Heehee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Chobits…**

**Chapter 5: Demon- Kouga.**

"Good morning class." The teacher, Miss Shimizu. She's our favorite teacher and she teaches our favorite subject- History.

"Good morning Miss Shimizu!" The class roared politely.

"Well, today we have a new student in our class…Kouga." She announced and this wolf looking boy came in to the class.

He was scanning the room and then his eyes landed on me.

He smirked then…

"Grrr…" It was Inuyasha. _'Why the hell was he so protective of me anyways! Well…I guess it's cause I'm his mistress…'_

"Ok Kouga, introduce yourself!"

"Fine. I'm Kouga Wolffe. I'm a demon…wolf if you can't tell. BUT I'm classified as a _human_. 18 years old. Live with my brothers and I have a persocom, Ayame. She's like a wolf demon cross persocom."

Then he said, "OH and another thing…that pretty girl over there is mine." He grinned and smirked. And he was pointing at ME!

"Shut up wolf! She's owned by nobody!" Inuyasha got up and shouted.

"Inuyasha! Sit down!" I commanded.

He calmed down and looked down to me, then sat.

"Don't do that again! That was rude…VERY rude of you." I scolded.

"…" He looked away and 'feh'ed.

"Well…now that that's over…how about you become my woman?" Kouga growled seductively.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted once again.

" Inuyasha!" His protective eyes became hurt and pained.

"Inuyasha?…"

"Kagome…I just…don't wanna be alone again…" He whispered.

Suddenly Kouga laughed out loud.

"Ahaha! Doggy boy- no the persocom doesn't wanna be alone again! What! Have you been dumped by your _former_ owner or have you been switched off before because you were so annoying!" He roared.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and slashed his face.

Off by shock, Kouga was too stunned to fight back. Inuyasha was strong. Oh so VERY strong. Remember, he WAS made to FIGHT and PROTECT the owner.

Inuyasha strikes again. Slashing his claws against his arm.

"Stop it both of yous!" Miss Shimizu shouted.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed over the madness that was going on.

* * *

Then the door flew open.

"What on earth is happening!" …Guess?…Mr Onigumo…the principal.

"M-Mr Onigumo!" Miss Shimizu said looking over shocked at him standing the doorway.

"What's the meaning of this!" He demanded.

"Grrr! He started it!" Inuyasha growled.

"What! I did not! That stupid persocom started it!" Kouga yelled back in defense.

"Shut up both of yous!" Mr Onigumo came in and grabbed Kouga by the shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go you stupid red eyed FREAK!"

"Ooo…wrong move…" A class mate cringed.

"Huh?"

"Kouga Wolffe right?" Mr Onigumo said calmly.

"Y-yeah. What of it?"

"Don't shout at me Mr Wolffe! Detention! After school at 3!"

After finishing torturing Kouga, then walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes?"

"Come with me…NOW!" They both walked outside and he slammed the door shut.

* * *

The Secret Conversation:

"Yes sir?" Inuyasha said.

"You're a…demon?"

"No sir."

"…Hanyou?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then Inuyasha, I see that you're very interested in MY Kagome,…ne?"

"…What? YOUR Kagome?" He growled.

"Yes. So don't go near her…"

"But I can't do that…for I am her…persocom." Inuyasha didn't want to tell this bastard what he REALLY was.

"A persocom hm?…Well then…that's fine. I know Kagome Higurashi well. She will never fall for a persocom. She better than that. She knows from what's real and what's not."

"…"

"Oh! Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Onigumo teased.

"…Can I go back now?" He asked rudely.

"Fine persocom. Do as you wish…just be careful…DON'T get on my bad list…" He hissed and walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha walked back in the classroom looking angry and all.

"Inuyasha?" I asked as he sat back down.

"What?" He snared.

"…nothing…I was just…worried." I said in a mono tone.

Inuyasha looked over to me and studied at my face closely.

"What?" I was touching my face to see what might have been on it.

"Worried?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"…" He shook his head no.

"It's feeling Inuyasha."

I was very curious…he knew what love was but didn't know what worried is?…

'_I think I'll asked him about that later…'_ I thought.

* * *

'RING! RING!'

"Yes! Finally! School is over!" I shouted into the air.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as we were walking home.

"Yes!" I didn't know why, but I was feeling a little high…

"You know how I had to go outside…"

"Yer…"

"Well…Onigumo-"

"MR Onigumo!"

'Why is she addressing him highly? After school even…Unless…' 

"…Well then...MR Onigumo said that…that Kagome was _his…"_

"…What?" I gave him a curious eye.

"He said that mistress was his…"

"Inuyasha…don't believe what he says ok? He's just like…"

"Like?…"

"Like…the evil lord you told me about."

"Naraku?"

"…Yes…"

"But-"

"They're some what related. Same branch of _evil_ I guess…he too is a…persocom…"

"Onigumo!"

"Yes…he also works for the government…but he isn't like the NORMAL persocoms…he is way stronger and more aggressive and non-listening." I said darkly.

'_I hated Onigumo! He's a bastard! But I can't just tell him off…I'll get ki-'_

"Hurry up Kagome! You mother said that you should be home right after school!" Inuyasha shouted innocently.

I smiled softly to him and ran to him.

"Sure Yasha!"

"…Yasha?" INuyasha eyed me suspiciously.

"Heehee! Like your new nickname?" I joked.

"Ha! Yeah I guess!"

We both walked home noisily, talking about happy stuff that happened. And Inuyasha's past…but the happier times.

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Halla! Well I hope that wasn't too boring to you. OH! And omg! Please read and review!_


End file.
